The Information Transfer and Research Training core of the ADRC will continue to provide current knowledge about progress in Alzheimer's disease research, and will increase awareness and understanding of Alzheimer's disease to health professionals, the media and public, patient's families, community and Alzheimer's organizations, physicians-in-training, and practicing physicians. These groups will be able to utilize and incorporate these developments into their practices, improve the care of Alzheimer's patients, and further scientific investigation. These objectives will be accomplished through conferences, seminars, and presentations by ADRC and Department of Geriatrics, Psychiatry, other Mount Sinai staff, as well as staff from outside Alzheimer organizations and affiliates of mount Sinai, and through continued publication of the ADRC Newsletter. Continuing medical education programs for practicing physicians and health care professionals will continue to be held under a variety of co-sponsorships. The core will expand its outreach and educational efforts within minority communities. Outreach seminars and workshops in areas of Harlem and Queens will have a dual purpose: education and training of health care providers in the detection of memory disorders, and recruitment of subjects for clinical studies at Mount Sinai and its satellite centers. Off-site pilot programs will serve as models for the development of similar programs within the next five years. Educational programs that emphasize the care of Alzheimer's patients and also provide research opportunities, will be provided for medical students, residents, and fellows through fellowship programs in the Departments of Psychiatry and Geriatrics. Liaison with community and government agencies and organizations, and between Mount Sinai departments of Geriatrics, Neurobiology, Psychiatry, Social Work, and Molecular Biology, continues to facilitate information transfer and networking.